Eureka Seven SEED
by Dookie Overlord
Summary: A prototype mech and it's resentful pilot travel to Eureka's world when the prototype's new system loses control. Now the pilot will join the Gekkostate and learn what the difference is between one who kills, and one who protects. Gundam SEEDEureka Xover.
1. Midnight Blue

Disclaiming, the art of letting people know you don't own shit, and I own nothing. Yay for me.

This is a very minor crossover with Gundam SEED, the only crossover aspects are the SEED system and coordinators. The mech is based on the Gundam SEED universe, but it's original. Some terms will come from Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2, which is awesome.

"Speech"

'thought'

(Communicator speech)

((((spacer thing))))))))

(((((((((((((((((((((Hangar)))))))))))))))))))))))

"So you seriously want me to pilot this?"

"You helped make it and have the proper training, so yes, we fully intend for you to pilot."

The two speaking were currently standing in front of a mech in a dock. The mech was a very dark blue for the most part, with the joint protectors a pitch black as well as the rim of the helmet. The top of the helm bore the standard yellow V crest on most of the latest mechs. The weaponry on it was balanced out, it bore a pair of energy sabers as well as two Armor Schneider combat knives, all four were kept within the shield on it's left arm, the shield's rim could energize like the Armor Schneider knives attack purposes.

The back of the unit had a powerful set of thrusters capable of maintaining flight, and thanks to the Core-Block power system it didn't need to refuel, it merely required a break from combat after some time, the time varied based on how heavy the combat. Just below the thrusters it contained a docking station for it's Magna Rifle. The general shape though was slim, designed for speed and accuracy. The bulkiest parts were powerful thrusters and pods on the shoulders. An odd addition to it's design was a what looked like a medieval ornate handle for a great sword, except it was of course sized for the mech which rested on it's hip.

"Most mechanics do, but you don't trust them." The young man had dark shaggy brown hair that hung just above his nose in the front and to the shoulders in the back, he bore an odd scar that looked like a cross on his right cheek. His eyes varied, they switched colors too often for a color to really be determined.

The person he was talking to looked a bit like him, except his dark brown hair was straight and he had purple eyes, he also lacked a scar. "Most mechanics in the EFA aren't Coordinators."

"Touche, but so are you."

"That's why I know you are capable, besides a lot of the systems on this will need you to be there in case they start failing."

"You mean the G-Drive system don't you?"

"Mostly"

"And I lose this one"

"Kira 1, Valcrist..."

"12, I've won 12, so ha ha"

"But none of them can hold a candle to this one"

"Party-pooper"

"I try"

Valcrist stared up at the mech, he currently had baggy blue jeans with more pockets than most would need, but he did. He had a black shirt and a dark blue jacket, three guesses where the color coordination for the mech came from.

"How's the phase shift armor activator going?" 

"Still working on it, it doesn't always react in time, so the armor takes damage and spends unnecessary energy. So for now I've put in a manual system, but for the most part only a Coordinator would be able to use it properly, a Natural would require a lot of practice and experience."

"I see, how's the OS?"

"Still using the GUNDAM Synthesis System, I'm working on improving it using the combat data from your battles."

"Good, how's it coming?"

"It's getting there, but it's taking it's time"

"In other words, you're taking you're time"

"Busted"

Kira Yamato, current acting commander of the EFA, or Earth Federal Alliance, was a veteran when he didn't want to, he piloted for his friends safety rather than for glory or money, which is why he was highly respected. Particularly by Valcrist, making people into Coordinators was now limited, the only improvements most received at birth were for health and intellect rather than reaction timing and other combat only modifications. Valcrist, him, Athrun, and Shinn were the last 4 combat coordinators, with Valcrist being the only one without any experience in battle. Though Kira was the uncontested best, he attributed this to his desire to protect those close to him rather than to destroy his enemies.

The EFA was forged to unify the Earth and it's colonies after the wars were finally over. Lacus acted as the representative and generally kept the peace, Cagali worked closely with Lacus in an effort to unify Naturals and Coordinators, their efforts were paying off too, it could be seen in many populated areas. Shinn, Athrun, and Kira kept the military functions going, Kira researched the OS systems of mechs, Athrun took care of the mechs movements, and Shinn researched weapons.

"So when will we be testing this big guy anyway?" Valcrist openly disliked piloting mechs, the reasoning was that they destroyed his home and adoptive family, despite his efforts to dismiss it as being unreasonable and foolish, he still couldn't get it out of his head, he had made progress though, he was able to stomach being near them and designing them, before he used to pale in fear in front of them to his great embarrassment. The only reason he had survived was because he was a Coordinator, the heat was fatal for his family though.

"You'll be piloting it in about an hour. Your flight suit is in the cock-pit, as well as space for your current clothes."

"Fantastic"

((((((((((((((((((((((((Airspace above the Pacific Ocean))))))))))))))))))))))))))

(You'll have to adjust the G-Drive as you go until it's self-adjustment program can imitate you effectively.)

"I know Admiral Yamato"

(You don't have to call me Admiral, we're friends, on or off-duty)

"Shinn gives me crap for it whenever I forget"

(Am I Shinn?)

"Sometimes I wonder"

(Your sight is dying out on you then)

"I blame you"

(Duly noted, but we need a name for your baby here)

"You don't want my suggestion"

(Sonic Wind?)

"Sure"

(Scrap that, I've decided that since it's dark blue and black it will be called the Midnight Blue)

"Alright"

(So how's the Midnight Blue holding up?)

"I don't have to make as many adjustments, so it's system is starting to catch up. The G-Drive is creating extra energy though, I'm re-routing it to the PS armor." A few seconds later an alarm went off, but was quieted just as quickly. "No good, I'm putting out all the energy I can from the G-Drive, but it's too much, I'm going to shut it down" The alarms remained however, if not stronger, "Damn, the system refuses to respond, Kira, if you ever question why I dislike mechs, remember this moment right here." Despite the humor though Valcrist was sweating bullets, the system was going to over-load soon, all the safety measure had failed. The G-Drive was prioritized, which was now a a very bad thing.

"I'm going to put all the energy I can from the system into the thrusters, the side-effects of all the energy combining though is unknown, so, cross your fingers please." The reason behind the anxiety in his voice, was that the energy in the PS armor, the shield, and thrusters would have an unknown effect on the current environment, the PS armor and shield were likely going to create a barrier of sorts, that was an intentional function for ramming through enemies, but at the speeds the Origin would be reaching, it wasn't likely to just do that.

(Good luck Valcrist, once the energy has died down to reasonable levels, you should be able to disengage the G-Drive.)

"Thanks, let's not get mushy though. Going full thrust now!" As Valcrist said this he followed through, and rocketed forward, the expected barrier showed up, but what wasn't expected is outer sensors showing a tunnel form around him which made him think of a rainbow. The end of the tunnel was fast approaching, though what was beyond it was nothing save for a blur.

"This can't be good."

((((((((((((((((((((((Unknown Airspace)))))))))))))))))))))))0

The sight that greeted Valcrist and Origin was something Valcrist had always feared.

"So many, so many ships and mechs, all ready to kill everyone. This isn't my fight, I can just let them fight, yeah, that's what I'll do." But as he turned the Origin away and prepared to jet back a sight below him intrigued him. A young girl with aqua blue hair was falling, a blue mech was reaching for her but it was knocked aside and a white mech fell under her, the cockpit opened and Valcrist saw a previously unheard of maneuver. The pilot was reaching out for the girl, leaving himself open, they grasped at each other desperately and Valcrist's mind was set once the girl was in.

"I don't know who that kid is, but he's fighting for her, just like Kira, just like Athrun, just like Shinn. I won't be a coward, I've got to fight, even if it's just this once."

Seeing as the white mech could handle itself, Origin rocketed toward the blue mechs and ships ahead of it, drawing the Magna Rifle from it's back, powering up the scatter shot pods on it's shoulders, re-activating the G-Drive, the blades on the shield powered on, and it's thrusters rocketed it forward, and Origin took the battle field.

"I CANNOT LOSE!!!"

The first mech probably didn't even know it was dead, the Schneider Shield cut clean through it. The second mech saw it's comrade fall but was blasted by the Magna Rifle and fell before it could retaliate. Three mechs turned to fire on the cobalt mech, but the pods on it's should opened up and released a salvo of lancing energy rays, they fired on the Midnight Blue but were decimated by the lasers the Lancer Pods had shot. The ships began to release the missiles pent up within at the dark blue menace but it's speed kicked up and only two caught it, the crew momentarily cheered but the cheer turned to dismay when the mech flew out with no visible damage.

The Magna Rifle shots continued to pierce their armor, dealing fatal damage every shot, the ships that didn't blow up immediately dropped like rocks out of the sky. Their main cannons weren't fast enough to track the hectic mech as it continued to elude them, the missiles and vulcan rounds that did connect appeared to do absolutely nothing. Valcrist's eyes had changed dramatically, the pupils shrunk while his irises expanded, giving him a soul-less look, he would look back and realize he was in SEED mode at the time. Just after destroying another ship the white mech again garnered his attention as the energy trail left by it's jet board propulsion system tore the enemy's weapons off, leaving them helpless.

After making this observation, Valcrist followed the white mech, though he was careful to avoid the rainbow trail it left, and soon gained a transmission window. The gray haired man before him was unfamiliar, but the two kids in the vid window next to him were the same as the ones in the white mech.

(Who the hell are you!? How did you do that!?) The gray haired man was decidedly short-tempered.

(Thank you for your help, but why did you help us?) This came from the brown haired boy, the one who he thought reminded him strongly of Kira, he didn't know much about the kid, but Valcrist already respected him.

"I decided two because when I saw you catch that girl, you reminded me of my friend Kira. If you need a mechanic, I'll join up with you for now, until I can find my way home that is. But don't expect me to change your mechs to be like mine, I still can't fully trust you."

(That's really good! Holland, can he join, he did help us out a lot!) The aqua haired spoke, and her eyes were purple, which, like how the boy's hair was brown, reminded him of Kira further.

(I suppose, better a friend than an enemy, but you'll have to pull your weight around here, got that?) Perhaps his assumption was wrong, this guy, Holland, may not be so bad after-all. (What's your name?)

"Valcrist, Valcrist Atomsk Trace"

(((((((((To be continued)))))

Please review and let me know if anyone is ooc, I haven't seen the series in a long time. Also, any tips and hints would be good.


	2. Joining the Crew

((((((((((Gekko Hangar)))))))))

Most of Valcrist's time was spent in the hangar modifying the OS of the Midnight Blue. It's PS, or Phase Shift, armor activator was still off, during the battle Valcrist had to manually activate it. The reason for Valcrist's lack of social activity was simple, he had been around many prejudiced Naturals who hated him for being something he never wanted to be, they had been the reason his adoptive family had been killed, out of fear of someone who had no interest in fighting.

Despite being in the hangar most of the time though Valcrist often spoke with Renton and Eureka and the more he spoke with Renton, the more he seemed like Kira, not in personality mind you, but in values and morales. Eureka was questionable about him, though she trusted Valcrist due in no small part to Renton's open trust. Valcrist wanted to trust them as well but Cagali had been the only Natural he talked with that hadn't treated him different.

Although those on the Gekko may not treat him different as they thought when he referred to himself as a Coordinator that he spoke of a job, he was fearful of the risks. The man with the camera, Stoner, took a great deal of snap-shots of the Midnight Blue, saying it'd be perfect for the next issue of RayOut, some magazine they ran.

"Hey, you any good with a gun?" The question was understandable and was the first thing Holland had asked him after they're little chat just before Valcrist joined.

"I know how to handle one"

"Good, I want you to safe-guard Renton and Eureka in the brig during the attack that's going to start soon"

"You sure there's even going to be an attack?"

"I'm sure"

"Alright then, I'll look after the two of them"

Holland nodded before continuing "Eureka's children will be in there as well, so you'll have to take care of them as well"

"Can do"

Valcrist continued his typing, modifying the OS was taking longer than he had planned, while Holland simply looked on for awhile but the silence didn't last.

"So Holland, how's the new guy holding up?" A woman with short black hair and an odd sticker or something on her cheek had come in and walked over to Holland.

Holland dressed similar to Valcrist, though his jacket was black and yellow and zipped up with an ascot at the top and had plain gray pants. The woman had short shorts and a top that covered the essentials but did little else, despite this though there was an underlying commanding tone to her voice, though right now it was playful, it seemed the kind to take charge and demand attention when needed. Valcrist was going to need to be wary around her.

"Seems alright, but not very talkative"

"Looks like he's really boring"

"If you're going to talk behind my back at least wait till I'm not around"

"But you never leave the hangar newbie" The woman seemed to enjoy arguments and truth be told...

"Cuz' I don't like you hippie" ...so did Valcrist

"Hippie!? You little twerp!!!" She was pissed

"Little? I'm taller than you"

"I was talking about your little friend" She smirked as she felt she had won. But Valcrist had more experience than she knew.

"Speaking of personal areas, with yours, is there any tread left on the tires or at this point is it like throwing a hot-dog down a hallway"

If the woman had a gun or if looks could kill, the world would have died a thousand times over. Holland though was holding his laughter in with every ounce of will-power he had, if he laughed right now though, he might as well shoot himself. That didn't apply to the people listening behind the door though.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Several people fell out of the doorway bursting with laughter. Valcrist let out a slight chuckle when he retorted to her, but now he was laughing full out at seeing the antics of the crew. He decided he was going to have to learn their names after this.

"You may have won the battle ass-hole, but the war will be mine"

"We'll see miss, but I prefer my verbal battles to be with someone with a name"

"My name is Talho"

"..." 

"What?"

"I'm going to save that for the next round Miss Talho" Though in his head there was a space between Tal and Ho.

"Looking forward to it Valcrist, and drop the Miss part, it makes me feel old"

"Can do"

After that little conversation Valcrist finished up his work on the OS, it was better but still heavily flawed, and proceeded to the dining area. Valcrist learned that the man with the yellow jersey and afro was named Matthieu who seemed easy-going and relaxed, a woman with a white tank top short brown hair and yellow gloves named Hilda, the man named Stoner again, a man with a large black mustache and in winter gear named Ken-Goh, the doctor named Mischa, old man Gonzy, Jobs the bald handy-man and hard-ware specialist, Hap the second in command, the air-head Gidget, the constantly laid-back Moondoggie, a very strange guy with a bizarre block thing on his head named Woz, and the three children Maeter, Linck, and Maurice.

All of the little quirks about the crew led to a surprising amount of unity, all of them seemed odd and if they were to meet each other outside of the Gekko-State they would almost certainly be at odds with each other. It was so strange how it is due only because of their being crew members that they are so unified. It perplexed Valcrist to no end, yet, it he also wanted to be like that, to be part of the team, to have it be that despite being so different from one another, to be fully accepted.

The crew seemed to accept Valcrist well enough, no one having any issues with him joining up so his afternoon time was spent getting to know the crew. However in the middle of that night a massive explosion rocked the ship.

Knowing immediately what was occurring thanks to Holland's earlier warning Valcrist grabbed up the standard Desert Eagle from his flight suit holster and raced for the brig, upon closing in on it though he slowed, a woman in night-vision goggles had a gun to Talho's head and was looking into the cell. Seeing his opportunity Valcrist crept up to her, she heard him coming but it was already far too late, she spun the gun towards him but doing so meant there was no longer a risk and Valcrist fired off a round into the woman's hand, causing her to drop her gun and Talho immediately grappled her to the ground.

They escorted the woman, Ray Beams, to the hangar where she mourned the loss of her husband, Charles Beams, and with a kiss blew him up and sealed her escape. The plan while grotesque was ingenious. Valcrist volunteered to aid in cleaning up the mess to avoid Renton doing it, Renton had spoken quite highly of the two, and Valcrist didn't want to stick Renton with the job, the boy was still quite young and was already vexed with enough blood on his hands.

The mess took quite some time to clean up but Valcrist was oddly satisfied with the job, the hangar was now immaculate and he had found a ring. Assuming it to have belonged to Charles, Valcrist returned to the Midnight Blue to bunker down for the night.

((((((((Gekko Hangar, Morning)))))))))))

Upon waking up Valcrist went to the dining area and munched down his food real quick before heading out to find Renton, who was of course in the company of Eureka, which meant the children as well.

"Hey Renton, I found something I think you should have" Renton's head turned at this and Valcrist snagged his hand, opened it, placed the ring in, and closed it, letting Renton decide whether or not the others should know about it.

"Is this... is this Charles's ring Valcrist?" Renton was awestruck at the idea.

"I think so, I found it under the Nirvash, I figured you knew Charles and should have it" Valcrist turned to leave but was grabbed from behind, turning around he saw the fourteen year old boy had hugged him and was now shaking.

"Thank you so much Valcrist, but I still don't know, I still don't know why he had to die" Valcrist had pried Renton off him and now was kneeling so as to be eye level with Renton.

"Renton, Charles died doing what he thought was right, he fought for his goal, and if you can understand that then you can also respect him" After saying his mind on the matter Valcrist returned to the hangar to finish a minor set of adjustments to Midnight Blue's OS.

After three hours of work he had it finished so that the Midnight Blue was safe to pilot, or at least was as safe as it could get for a war machine. He had just finished work when the alarms went off, knowing it to be his cue to launch, Valcrist took to his position and radioed the bridge of the Gekko.

"This is Valcrist, what's the situation?"

(Valcrist, this is Talho, we have two enemy LFOs inbound at attack velocity. Holland is headed to the hangar as are Renton and Eureka, the four of you are going to take down the enemies before they can reach us, understood?)

"Orders acknowledged, will engage enemy with the R909 and Nirvash"

Shortly after Holland, Renton, and Eureka showed up and the four of them launched in their respective mechs and sped toward the enemies.

((((((((((Airspace near the Gekko)))))))))))

The two enemy mechs began to rocket around in an attempt to evade the Gekko mechs and destroy the Gekko itself but promptly dropped that idea. Valcrist's first plan was ideally for Renton, Holland, and Eureka to take one while he eliminate the other, the reasoning was because the Midnight Blue was superior and he felt he would sustain the least damage. That strategy was dropped shortly after the 2 mechs, the Nirvash and the R909 split to engage the two mechs separately.

The Nirvash flowed elegantly, it's evasions and counter attacks all seemingly connected, the R909's were more rigid and elite, but Holland had been injured in battle so his movements were off. A shot was speeding straight for Holland but the Schneider Shield was there just a mere moment before the attack and was soon followed by a Beam Saber which sliced across at the enemy Spearhead unit, though it had evaded the attack the brunt of the attack, it's thrusters were damaged by it and Holland fired off the fatal round. The Nirvash finished it's own target off a minute later.

The battle wasn't over yet though, the Swan, the enemy ship was on a crash course with Gekko, which would be unable to dodge in time due to the damage sustained by seemingly far off shots from the two Spearhead units, which were in fact tactically aimed to prevent it from evading the kamikaze. Seeing the ship head forward, Valcrist initiated the G-Drive, and prepped for a serious attack.

"G-Drive full activation, Colossal Sword come forth!" The Midnight Blue withdrew the ornate handle from it's hip, and from it a blade made of liquid metal came forth and was engulfed in a blue aura, the itself black as though absorbing all light. "THIS SWORD WILL CUT THROUGH ALL IN IT'S PATH!!! COLOSSAL SWORD!!! FULL CHARGE!!!" The Midnight Blue rocketed forward, the sword, equal to it owner in height and as wide as the Schneider Shield, pointing forward and leading the charge, engulfing the mech in it's aura, which combined with the mech's dark colors and thrust gave the impression of a massive spear head.

"What the hell is that!?" Talho was floored by the sight of it, never before had a weapon of this type been even thought of.

The Midnight Blue crashed into the Swan yet did not stop nor did it's speed reduce as sharply as originally thought, but plowed through the battle ship, creating a massive hole straight and clean through. For a second, nothing happened, the Midnight Blue had stopped after exiting the ship, it's blade shrunk back within and it's systems returned to normal, but just after sheathing it, the Swan's damage caught up with it, causing a massive explosion. As the ship exploded into countless pieces, Valcrist flew back, but felt oddly hollow about his victory.

It should have been a time of celebration for him, the test type Colossal Sword worked perfectly, the G-Drive was easier to control, PS armor activator functioned dead on, and yet Valcrist felt cold for what he had just done. Despite the reassuring words he spoke to Renton over the same experience he found them hard for himself to believe.

That battle would give him many a sleepless night, wondering if he had done the correct thing, if there was no other way to settle it. His fears of becoming the same as the Natural pilot that destroyed his home and killed his family would not be settled for some time.

(((((((((To Be Continued)))))))))

Please let me know what you think and the unasked question of what was with the handle in the first chapter has been answered. The Colossal Sword comes from Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2.


	3. Loss of Control

((((((((The Gekko... again))))))))

After Ray and Charles' consecutive attacks the ship settled into a state of calm, though it took an hour of arguing on Valcrist's behalf to get people to stop bugging him about the Colossal Sword. The handle contained a liquid metal that when charged with the G-Drive energies expanded, it's growth was contained by the Core-Block system's tritium energy which caused it to contract, so when applied to rim of the handle, caused it to create a hard shell, when tritium energies fully enveloped the blade of the sword, it was unbreakable and cut at the molecular level.

Using the Colossal Sword however was dangerous, if the G-Drive energies expanded the blade too fast, then the tritium energies would fail and over-run, causing a breakdown of the blade and by extension the sword. Unfortunately now that he had used the Sword, Valcrist would have to check out it's systems and ensure they would continue to work flawlessly, any less would be disastrous. Valcrist did talk with the crew often though, either when one decided to visit, or when he decided his stomach needed to stop digesting his kidneys.

"Hey Val. The leader wants a word with you." After talking with Stoner as often as he did, he didn't even need to look up to know it was him.

"Easy Stones, I'll finish this up and meet up with Holland on the bridge. Sound good?"

"It's your ass not mine so go for it."

"Later, take it easy" Valcrist gave a half-hearted wave as he continued his work at the same pace, speeding it up was too risky.

After five minutes the Coordinator finished up and packed up then headed out.

((((((((Gekko Bridge))))))))

"You're late"

"I'd rather deal with you than have my systems go critical in battle" Valcrist shrugged off Holland's attitude as he usually did. Once you got past his attitude he was a surprisingly skilled leader and pilot.

"We're going to set down soon, I want you to be at the ready in case of an ambush alright?"

"Sure, though I am curious as to why me?"

"The Midnight Blue's scanners are better than ours, that's why"

"I hear ya on that one, set down whenever and let me know"

"Good to hear"

After setting himself down on the couch nearby and tried for some solid sleep, lately he was restless, the battles began to make him feel like the bastard that destroyed his home, he was fearful of ever becoming like that.

(((((((((((((An outpost)))))))) 

As the others went out, mostly to ref, Valcrist kept his modifications to a minimum, the Midnight Blue may be needed to stop an enemy attack, they were injured and the enemy was still in pursuit. Unfortunately this stop was needed for resupplying and recuperating, so he had to keep watch while those who couldn't help reffed and had fun. Renton and Eureka were surprisingly good and flowed together, Valcrist found himself staring as he yearned for something like that. But merely sighed and continued.

The repairs were almost finished and the supplies were all on-board when the Midnight Blue's alarms went off. Valcrist finished up his last tweaks and set out. "This is the Midnight Blue, enemies have been detected on attack trajectories with the Gekko, finish up the repairs and move out"

(Midnight Blue, this is Leader, we're going to need some time to get things packed. Eureka, Renton, and I will join you shortly, keep them back and hold out till reinforcements can arrive)

"Roger that, Midnight Blue, launching now!"

(((((((((Outpost Airspace))))))

It had only been a few seconds since launching but already the enemies could be seen. A swarm of blue KLFs were of course their, but what caught Valcrist's attention was the black mech at the center.

"That one doesn't look friendly"

Midnight Blue rushed forward and sliced one mech in two using the Schneider Shield, followed by activating the G-Drive, PS armor, Lancer Pods, and Magna Rifle Valcrist was all set to rock. The blue KLFs launched all of their missiles at him immediately but they were dodged or were too far away when they exploded to matter. The Midnight Blue retaliated with a salvo from it's Lancer Pods, taking out two mechs and injuring a third, the black mech continued to hang back though. A Magna Rifle round finished off the injured mech and a quick spin evaded an enemy blade and was followed up with a stab that ensured that enemy would no longer be able to fight.

The last KLF went down just as easily and yet the black mech only just now decided to attack. Valcrist sincerely wished it hadn't. It launched out to rapid claws with jets attached to the arms by cables, this was combined with lasers from eyes on it's shoulders similar to the Lancer Pods. Evading and blocking and deflecting were all he could manage against the onslaught as he finally caught an opening and charged, unfortunately though it was only a scratch as the shadowy mech continued it's assault with new zeal.

The terrifying titan charged in and lunged with it claws, freshly returned from their earlier pursuit and grasped at it with the full intent to kill, it only caught the Schneider Shield whose bladed edges sliced off the claws. The opening it presented gave Valcrist the chance he needed to get off a Magna Rifle shot, which only managed another grazing wound. This opened Valcrist up to however, and a lunge from it's opposite claw gave it a solid grip on the Schneider Shield, this time however on the flat of the shield, the claws bit down hard and crunched the shield, destroying it as well as the armaments it carried within.

Valcrist pulled back to get away but the claws rocketed forward on their cables wrapping him up and pulling him face to face with the nightmarish war machine in front of him. The enemy's shoulders opened up to reveal two massive speaker like cannons that glowed a fierce and deadly red before firing rings of flaming energy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!"

Valcrist's whole head was felt like it was ready to explode, his body feeling the same as the rings enveloped him. The pain brought unwanted memories crashing to the forefront of his consciousness, memories of the hateful glares he received from the Naturals when he first joined the EFA, of the insults and trash thrown at him, of the sight of his home burning around him as he could only stare helplessly as his family perished. The memories and pain awoke an angry and primal hatred within him, the same hatred directed at him early in his life.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" With a savage roar Valcrist's SEED mode activated, but his eyes changed entirely, his irises turned yellow as his pupils shrunk, yet the veins in his eyes expanded, covering the whites of his eyes in a deep crimson color. The Midnight Blue's neural link altered the visor color to match. It's legs kicked forward and it's thrusters went into over-drive, searing heat burst forth and crashed into the black mech, it couldn't withstand the heat without it's pilot suffering almost certainly fatal heat injuries.

As it released it's hold Valcrist activated the Colossal Sword, it's aura upon forming altered to red instead of blue, as it charged, it's thrusters were weakened though, as it's former hunter became it's prey, the black was seared across the torso but the attack was weakened as the shadowy mech had pulled back, just out of the way of a fatal strike it fled immediately as Valcrist roared with rage.

"COME BACK HERE!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!"

(Valcrist come in! This Renton, are you alright!?) The dark Gundam turned to the white Nirvash and prepared to strike. (Valcrist!!! What's wrong with you!? It's me Renton, and Eureka!)

There words would have failed, but the vid screen showed him the fear on their faces. Memories again surfaced, of himself in fear of the first mech he had seen, and the revulsion in him over-ran his rage as he calmed himself, if not for his sake, then for theirs. He sheathed the Colossal Sword and made his silent flight back to the Gekko in shame of what he had almost done.

(((((((((((((Gekko Hangar)))))))))))))))

The crew accepted what had happened, though they were fearful of Valcrist, Dr. Mischa had given him some medicine for the residual pain. Valcrist learned that the black mech was known as TheEnd. But the pain and anger still remained, and he still could feel that power within him, yearning for blood, but who's blood was yet to be determined. The children, Eureka, and Renton had yet to talk to him, though he could hardly blame them.

(Valcrist, this is Talho, report to the bridge) Talho's voice lacked any emotion, Valcrist would have seriously preferred her to have been angry, sad, anything.

He finished up the work he was doing and looked sadly at the remains of his shield, he had recovered one beam saber, but that was all. He walked slowly to the bridge, one may have thought he was on Death-row.

(((((((((((((((Gekko Bridge)))))))))

"Valcrist, what was that? You almost attacked Eureka and Renton!" Holland was furious but kept his calm to a certain extent, he was shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry sir, my SEED mode went berserk, I've never heard of it doing that before."

"SEED mode? What are you talking about?" Holland wasn't quite as angry as before, but still looked ready to try to kill me.

"It's thought to be an evolution of humanity, it's an enhanced stated of perception, reaction, and strength. It's still unknown as far as the specifics go. As for my Berserk SEED, I must have been due to the pain and anger I felt."

"Is this SEED mode what classifies you as a Coordinator?"

"No, that's from being genetically amplified during the time I was a fetus. There's a lot of debate about it and open hostility towards Coordinators is common."

"So you've been treated like shit before because you're a Coordinator?"

"Yeah"

"Well you won't here, we'll treat you like shit for a lot of reasons, but not that one" Holland had a slight smirk as he spoke this and lightly hit my shoulder.

"Good to know, but where are we headed anyway, Midnight Blue isn't going to be nearly as capable in combat with the Schneider Shield destroyed"

"Coincidentally we're going to a military installation to modify the Nirvash, I'm sure they can help make you a new shield while their at it"

"No shit?"

"I shit you not"

The trip to the bridge was surprisingly good, he had revealed his secret and been accepted, he had been forgiven for his transgression, and to top that he'd be able to replace the Midnight Blue's Schneider Shield. All in all, it was a good day.

((((((((((((((((((((((((To Be Continued))))))))))))))000

Sorry about the late update, I got lost on the Road of Life...

Okay I ripped that off of Kakashi but I love that excuse.


	4. Recovery and Respect

((((((((((((( Midnight Blue Cockpit)))))))))))))))))

Valcrist was sitting in the cockpit of Midnight Blue, referencing the data bank for redesigning the Schneider Shield. The new version had to be better than the old, it's practically a law, so the blades were enlarged as was the rest of the shield and had a large blade to form the tip. It would also carry the Colossal Sword, that way the sword would be safer when inactive. It also had two blades crossing in the center, one blade going from the forward tip of the shield to back blade of the shield, the other across the first, forming a sort of cross to protect the shield from attacks to the main plate.

Another thing he had to do was ready the foot thrusters as well as the thrusters behind the knees to have their power re-routed. The lab was all set for them, they were going to modify a KLF board for the Midnight Blue to use, the increased mobility and attack options were to going to be fantastic. The foot thrusters were to be replaced with conduits to feed the board all the energy it needed.

On a dismal note though the kids still avoided him, which included Eureka and Renton. Though he couldn't blame them still, when the Colossal Sword was in it's grip the Midnight Blue was terror incarnate. Valcrist had been given a long sword by Jobs, saying it was taking up room in the cargo hold and that he could use it to train, he also received a shield to more simulate the Midnight Blue's combination style.

((((((((((((((((((Gekko Hangar))))))))))))))

After a shield bash followed by a stab Valcrist swung the shield upward where a head should and plunged his sword at a downward angle, right through the exposed throat of his enemy.

"Nice job there..." it came out mumbled but he was thrilled all the same that the guy had finally spoken. Renton stood awkwardly as he and Eureka both waited for a response.

"The Midnight Blue would do it a whole lot better. I'm sorry about scaring you guys so bad before. I should have controlled myself more" Valcrist set the gear down and sat back and relaxed, he had apologized before, but doing so again seemed appropriate.

"It's alright Valcrist, just don't do it again alright?"

"Deal"

((((((((((((((((((((Tresor Military Lab, Unknown Area))))))))))))

"Wow"

Valcrist's immaculate statement was from seeing the Midnight Blue once the lab was finished with it, it's shine had been restored, the shield replaced, and now bore four plates of metal that were held on to it's shoulders by powerful mag locks. The plates all had thrusters and responded to the cockpit through transmissions, each plate also had a separate OS to let it know where to go and when to go. The plates would launch off and form the board when necessary and were reinforced with PS armor making it capable of deflecting lasers and rifle rounds and surviving rocket blasts.

The Schneider Shield Type 2 held the Colossal Sword as well as kept the left hand free, the Magna-Rifle could be handled by it without issue, the Type 2 also carried the beam sword the right hand would use when the Colossal wasn't needed. The right hand also bore a Revolver Stake shooter, which fit around the wrist, leaving the hand free again. Ammo for it was going to be stored on the Gekko, it would be useful to conserve energy when destroying Air Ships, no need to use all the energy for the Colossal Sword when the Revolver Stake could take care of it.

"The sheer awesomeness of it all. How did you do it?" Valcrist looked toward the head professor

"With the data you sent me ahead of time it was only a matter of applying what we know to your engine's energy-type"

"Magnificent"

"That it is, we are quite proud of it, with your back thrusters in addition to the boards you should be able to track the Nirvash. Unfortunately for you though you can't keep up with it, it's far faster, but now you can combat it easily, which means the TypeZERO TheEnd will get torn apart" the professor grinned broadly as he finished his statement. Valcrist continued to talk with the good doctor, Dr. Greg Egan, about the various work he's done on it.

"So sweeeeeet..."

(((((((((((((((Gekko Hangar))))))))))))))

Valcrist resumed his training, now joined by Renton who used a pair of short swords like the ones used by Nirvash, and was hard pressed to get a hit in. Eureka joined in and she trained with Renton mainly, doing so allowed them synchronize better, they quickly fought not only alike, but flowed together, similar to what he saw when they reffed. The two practiced fighting in tandem against Valcrist, and for his part Valcrist's was working his ass off to just hold them back.

A loud blaring sound came out of seemingly nowhere, the alarms were going nuts and that meant serious crap had just hit the fan.

((((((((((((((((Tresor Lab Main Room)))))))))))))))))

"TheEnd is coming here, you guys need to go, I'll go with you to finish update the Nirvash. Valcrist, you need to run interference to buy us some time, can you handle it?"

"Little payback? Hell's yeah!" Valcrist was out the door instantly

"You guys will need to move the equipment with me fast, the Midnight Blue can handle TheEnd, but from what you told me of his last battle with it, he might kill the pilot, normally not an issue. The problem is TheEnd might be connected to Nirvash and could have an adverse effect on it"

"Don't worry, Valcrist has it all under control"

((((((((((((((((Tresor Airspace)))))))))

"You're gonna die now bitch!" Neither Holland nor Dr. Egan heard it, thankfully for Valcrist, he'd have lost serious credibility.

Anemone didn't answer, but TheEnd certainly did, with lasers. Midnight Blue's board formed itself beneath him and he launched forward launching his own lasers with his twin Lancer Pods. The lasers sought each other out freeing Valcrist up to take TheEnd up close, the Schneider Shield opened up and released a saber for Valcrist as he charged forward, blocking one claw with the again closed shield and the other with his saber. Once close the claws glowed with their own energy, so apparently TheEnd had gained a new set of claws.

The saber couldn't cut through the claws, and the claws couldn't cut through the shield, and the lasers only met each other. Neither Valcrist nor Anemone could find the opening needed to get that hit in to finish the fight. Anemone retracted her board to try for a brawl and Valcrist followed suit, her claws again shot forward to end the battle but hit the shield, going with the momentum Anemone thrusted over Valcrist who in kicked backwards and tracked TheEnd, slashing the saber and stabbing with the shield, Anemone blocked both, finished her flip, and clawed for his legs.

Valcrist rolled forward and brought his saber down and was met with a claw, the other claw struck at him but was deflected by the shield again and the shield then followed up by stabbing forward. Anemone reacted by cutting her engines, the saber had still been pressing against her claw, so when her thrusters died, he rolled forward slightly as she fell, his weapons hitting each other as she came from below for the kill, Valcrist for his part fired his lasers which Anemone dodged, but firing the lasers was merely a distraction.

The Midnight Blue sheathed it's saber and brought it's true sword into the fight, the blade came forth and reflected TheEnd along the flat of itself before igniting in a terrifying blue flame.

"Colossal Sword activated! G-Drive full power. No more holding back..." Valcrist started with a yell which became quieter as he calmed himself, his pupils had shrunken as his irises expanded, he had entered SEED mode. The determination to never let himself attack his friends cooled his anger.

TheEnd charged forward swiped with both it's claws in an X shaped formation, both were stopped by the Colossal Sword. Anemone quickly pulled back and re-thought her strategy, the Colossal Sword was a powerful weapon, but little good on the defensive unless he could successfully anticipate her attacks, but her confidence drained as the blade reshaped itself, the tip curved to the front as the back flattened and the whole sword shifted, the handle lengthened while the guard thinned with the blade, now the same width as the hand that held it, the blade had thinned and lengthened as well, the back was no longer covered in the aura, as the aura itself also contracted onto the blade.

Valcrist turned the mech so the shield was held at the front tightly as the sword rested on it's shoulder, ready to cut down whatever was foolish enough to get in it's way. The Midnight Blue seemed to crouch in the air as the shield also expanded slightly.

"Vanguard formation, successful"

TheEnd seemed to be intimidated, but shook it off and charged, Valcrist met the charge with own and spun so the sword came down hard at it's prey, Anemone was able to avoid death by blocking with both claws and thrusting with the attack, though her claws were still damaged they could still attack and she did so, though the claws were blocked by the enlarged Schneider Shield and she had to jet back almost instantly to avoid the counter-attack and was cut in the shoulder deeply, the cut caused the laser pods to explode, ceasing the left arm's functions completely, as TheEnd pulled back.

A vid monitor popped into view a girl being help by her limbs in a full body suit surrounded by eyes showed up. The thing about was the pink hair and purple eyes, reminding him heavily of Eureka.

"I'll be back you bastard! And next I'll finish you for good!"

With that the vid cut off as TheEnd jetted off, apparently to recuperate for it's next battle.

"And I'll be there, grinning the whole time as I kick your ass..."

((((((((((((((((((Gekko Bridge)))))))))))

Valcrist only half-listened as Holland and Dr. Egan argued about the placement of the doctor's equipment. The rush had resulted in it not being securely fastened so some of it fell and the doctor was pissed. Some threats of removal of important body-parts were yelled but he could care less. Talho had changed her appearance was more serious about her role on the Gekko, Holland had also toughened up along with easing up when it came to hitting Renton, though it still happened on occasion. Eureka and Renton were happy with the changes to the Nirvash and Valcrist was certainly happy with the change in the Midnight Blue's abilities.

Over-all, it had been time well spent at Tresor

((((((((((((((((((End chapter))))))))))))))))))

Yes!!! I'm back! Okay, any hints and tips would be helpful, and I would like a vote on whether or not I should pair Valcrist up and with whom to pair him up. I'm undecided on the issue.


End file.
